


Tomato Tears

by LindirSaysNo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, South Italy/Spain Fluff (Hetalia), Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindirSaysNo/pseuds/LindirSaysNo
Summary: In which Romano is in love, but does Spain feel the same? Only the proposal will tell..Romano is insecure and Spain is dense- a match made in heaven!~Light angst and swearing~





	Tomato Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, and I am not making money off of this.
> 
> I wrote this three years ago. I take no responsibility for my past self. Please don't judge and enjoy xx  
> PS. I am so sorry to the people who read this before I thought to edit it. My grammar? unacceptable. My punctuation? no thANk yOu.

-  
Lovino gulped, staring at the shiny engagement ring in his hand. It was sterling silver and featured a ruby crowned by an emerald; creating a small, shiny tomato. As he mused on the meaning of the ring, Romano heard the door click downstairs and Antonio entered his and Romano's shared villa that bordered both Spain and south Italy. (AN. No, that isn't geographically correct, but if it was in North Italy and Ludwig visited Feliciano, Lovino would a) spazz, b) have a blue fit, c) declare war on the so called 'potato bast***')  
''Roma! I'm home!'' Called Spain from downstairs. Lovino hid the ring under his pillow as Antonio bounded up the stairs, the pine handrail creaking with eath enthusiastic *thump*.  
''Hey Lovi! You'll never guess what happened when I was getting the tomatoes! There was this adorable turtle, and I just couldn't-''  
''Antonio.'' Romano interrupted.  
Spain stared at his serious face and winced slightly. ''Are you going to yell at me for calling you Lovi and Roma?''  
''No.''  
''Am I in trouble for bringing home the turtle?''  
''No- wait. You WHAT?! Ugh. Never mind. But really, we already have 16.''  
''Um. 19, now. Anyway,'' began Spain, seeing Romano turn his trademark red,''are you going to yell at me for-''  
''NO! I AM NOT GOING TO YELL AT YOU!'' yelled Romano. ''Antonio. I wanted to know if you.. well, if you.. ugh! Will you marry me?!''  
Antonio stared, his jaw slack. Behind him, 19 turtles, some of which were on his shoulders and in his hair, also stared.  
Romano slowly got paler as his insecurities grew, and he thought of how Austria took his brother and left him to be forced onto Spain as a chibi-nation. He thought of how he tried to hate Spain to cover up the fact he loved him, and that when all the times he was kidnapped and enslaved under the mistake he was North Italy, he was returned- but not out of respect. Because even those like Turkey and England didn't want him. Even his Nonno Rome always favoured his Fratello, and left him in the shadows. (AN. Que the Emo music and crying orphans...)  
''..Roma...''  
Antonio's voice was no more than a whisper, but it was still loud enough to pull Lovino back into the present, and it was quite obvious Antonio was going reject him.  
''Go away, Antonio.'' He mumbled.  
''But-''  
''No! It's fine! I understand. I was stupid to think you actually loved me! It was my fratello all along wasn't it?! I-I I hate you!'' Romano threw the ring at Spain's face, and a clasp holding the rare tomato jewel caught his cheek. As the ring fell, so did a thin streak of blood, and soon just under Antonio's eye to halfway down his chest was streaked crimson.  
That was how the mighty Spain died.  
The end.  
Nah, just kidding.  
''Mi dio...'' gasped Romano  
''Dios Mio!'' Antonio winced in pain, and ignoring Lovino, turned and left.  
''wait! Mi dispiace! per favore non andare!..Ti amo. Ti amo..!'' But it was too late. Sobbing, Romano crumpled up in a ball and as he whimpered miserably, his fatigue grew. eventually, there was silence.

~ le timeskip ~

Spain tipped back another glass of vodka, grimacing at the bitter taste and the burn of alcohol at the back of his throat. He much preferred Tia Maria or dossi Rossi (hehehe, they both rhyme) - a wine, he remembered with a jolt, that Romano and he shared on their first date. He poured another glassfull, and threw the empty bottle of spirits onto the already growing pile. Why did Romano act in such a way? First he proposed, and then, when Antonio was accepting, yelled at him and threw the ring, which, by the weight of it, must have been expensive. Perhaps it was a prank? Had he really strung him along for years, after finally- albeit reluctantly, accepting Antonio's love? No, he wouldn't have done that. Even for Romano, that was far fetched. It couldn't have been that he wasn't ready for marriage; he was the one proposing!  
With a groan at the unhelpful images of Lovino's departure that the alcohol was providing, Antonio gulped down his drink, replaying the scene in his mind. Him arriving home, them talking, romano's proposal, then the short pause in conversation where Antonio-. Ah. Well sh*t. No wonder lovino reacted the way he did; he obviously assumed Antonio was going to reject him! Spain cursed, and, discarding his drink, grabbed his coat and car keys.

Romano stared at the ceiling, his amber eyes dull. One hand clutched a tomato plush ~a present from Spain~ and the other the ring. He lowered his gaze to the ring, and focused on the rust brown patch of now dried blood. A twinge of guilt became present in his heart and he wondered how Antonio was doing. Sure, he rejected Lovino, but he then had a ring thrown at his head! A memory of the blood staining Antonio's shirt made Lovino wince guiltily. And it wasn't really Spain's fault he was rejected, Lovino mused glumly. Everyone would reject him in that situation; after all, his brother was better at everything. Subconsciously his hand moved to his phone, and, still guilty, Romano dialed in Antonio's number.

Ring~ring! ring~ring!  
Antonio's phone went off in the car, the monotonous shrilling getting annoyingly higher each time. Determinedly, he ignored it; He was almost in Italy, and he would get there if it was the last thing he did- the call was probably just from Francis or Gil anyway, so Spain just shook it off.  
MISSED MESSAGE: ROMANO/amor  
Flashed the screen, but Antonio didn't look.

~le timeskip~

After 5 minutes of staring desperately at the screen of his phone, Lovino whimpered, and in a sudden fit of despair and regret, threw his phone at his mirror. Silver glass exploded around the room, and his phone smashed on impact.

Meanwhile outside, Antonio was prowling worriedly; the doors were locked, and his Lovi wasn't answering his phone. Spain could have gotten in through the glass sliding door at the back of the villa, but he doubted Romano would appreciate him... well, basically breaking in... To his own house..: Which he had the key for. Idiot. Suddenly he heard a loud smashing sound and a muffled whimper of pain coming from the third floor. Now panicking, Antonio shoulder barged the front door, splintering the wood and buckling the hinges. He knew Romano tended to do stupid things when he was angry, desperate or sad, and his mind could only conjure up what horrific scenarios Romano could have got himself in. He ran up two flights of stairs and flew into Romano's room, where he saw him curled up in a pool of slightly sticky red glass.

''Roma? Lovi?! Quick, quick, get up!''

''Rom..? Lo..? Ick, quic.. et up!'' Antonio's voice swam across Romano's hazy mind, the words distorting and moving. He blinked, clearing a blurry fog out of his eyes, and random shapes slowly took place and built up until he could see Spain knelt in the glass next to him. His head was heavy, and still swam, but he didn't care. Antonio was back.

''Lovi? Can you hear me?'' The words were calm but Spains eyes were worried.  
Romano latched his arms around his neck and hugged Spain, not caring about his injuries.  
''I'm so glad you came back, Antonio, I'm sorry about before, I know you won't want to marry me, but do you forgive me?!'' Lovino rushed out.

Antonio dusted away the glass from thier clothes and brought lovino to sift on his bed. ''Roma, there's nothing to forgive, it wasn't your fault,'' He smiled. ''And yes, I want to marry you.'' With that he pulled Lovino into a sweet but chaste kiss, effectively shutting him up. Extended end~ ''But really. A tomato ring?'' Antonio asked, amused. Lovino pouted. ''Don't laugh! I like it, okay?''


End file.
